CPR
by Hazey Rine
Summary: What does 'CPR' mean? Does it mean 'Chemistry Project Reduction? or maybe 'Corporate Policy Recitation? or maybe it means 'Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation? Nope! Wrong again, well "CPR' actually stands for something, want to know what? Find out and read
1. Rima

Summary: What does 'CPR' mean? Does it mean 'Chemistry Project Reduction'? or maybe 'Corporate Policy Recitation'? or maybe it means 'Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation'? Nope! Wrong again, well, "CPR' actually stands for something, want to know what? Find out for yourself and read :D

CPR

Disclaimer: Didn't I tell you that I was a Filipino already?

Rate and Review

* * *

Rima's POV

I was sitting on the shore on a bright sunny day, watching the waves drift towards me, emerging from gigantic sizes then shrinking little by little till it reaches the shore.

Today was a nice day, and since it was a very nice and sunny day, Yaya had asked, read demanded, and took, more like dragged, us for another blissful, yeah right, event.

As I said, I was on the shore while the others were playing with the sparkling summer waves. Yaya and Kairi were attempting to swim, but I think they've more than accomplished or possibly raised their chances of drowning.

"Hell yeah! I'm making it cool!" cried the oh-so-melodious voice, I looked up to see him, his lavender-indigo-purple locks framing his gorgeous face with his captivating amber orbs, oh and how the sun seems to make him ten times hotter than he alre-!

Woah! Woah! Stop it Rima! This isn't right, he is your enemy and you're not allowed to drool over your enemy! Wait, drool? Since when was it okay to drool over a gorgeous 12-pack, hot, evil, playboy-ish cross dresser? Oh, yeah! I remember now, it was not okay since the day I found out that I may be in love with him.

I heard a giggle behind me and turned to see an equally pretty face, yeah, that's right I saw a mirror! Just kidding, I actually saw

"Nade!" I smiled and she walked close by me and sat down, smirking obviously

"What's with the smirk? Trying to look like Ikuto?" I teased and she flushed seven shades of crimson, then cherry, then red. I knew that Nade found Ikuto cute and she fancied him when we were younger, but now she has her eyes on no one but Kukai, I think.

She darted her gaze towards our charas, probably trying to get rid of the Ikuto image. I snickered then turned to watch Amu, Kukai, Utau and Nagi, who were all character changed, zipping and zooming, clearly showing off, through the waves.

I turned my head to find Nadeshiko beside the charas helping out a tired Ikuto beside a character changed Tadase. As Tadase boomed on and on about his dominance for the world, I heard our favorite rosette scream.

I turned my head in turn to see everything, Nagihiko was surfing over a quite particular wave, and got pummeled by it, and at that time it was as if everything went in slow motion.

Nadeshiko screamed 'onii-chan' and while Kukai and Utau went to retrieve them, Amu joined them too. Ikuto and Tadase were holding a shaking Nadeshiko, as Kairi tried to calm Yaya down, I stood at the shore's edge, getting the sundress covering my bathing suit wet, but I didn't care

Nade, Ikuto, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi and I all stood in silence until a sputtering Amu rose from the ocean, Ikuto abandoned Nadeshiko and quickly came to her with a towel, and was followed by Utau and Kukai who was holding

"Nagi!" Nadeshiko screamed rushing forth, I saw he wasn't moving, I rushed forth too. I fell on my knees beside his still body without thinking twice I put my hands together and pumped, one, two, three and I pressed my lips to his.

I heard gasps and a few shrieks from my other friends. Why in the world would they do that in a time like this? Why- ok, now I know why

I felt myself get turned, so now I was pinned to the sand, I felt someone hovering over me and I've got a good feeling of who it was, since I never got the chance to remove my lips from the 'not breathing' boy, I'm pretty sure it's him

Nagihiko pulled away from me and smirked, I can feel the blood rushing now. He bent over and whispered in my ear

"Rima-koi" I flushed an even deeper scarlet. I muttered a quick 'pervert' and pushed him off of me and faced my friends. I saw faces with grin plastered, some wore smirks.

"Nice acting Fujisaki" Kukai suddenly commented

"Thank you" the twin chorused

How can they be taking this so lightly? Wait, did they just say 'acting'? I voiced my thoughts and they merely laughed

"D-do you know what N-na-gi ma-made you d-do?" Utau stuttered in between her laughter

"Yeah CPR!" I answered crisply, showing everyone that I wasn't in the mood, but they just laughed louder.

"Yes CPR, which means, a 'Confessing Plan for Rima" came again the melodious voice. I turned to face him, my mind whizzing and buzzing with thoughts of retorts and comebacks, but all that went away. When I faced him, he was on one knee.

"Rima Mashiro" he began taking both my hands in his "I love you, and though this is cliché and all, I worked really, really hard so please say yes" he said in a serious tone but his eyes showed his amusement. Before I could comment, Ikuto had smacked Nagihiko on the head

"Nice way to confess!" he murmured. While Nagihiko's face turned gloating

"At least it was in an original way!" He yelled at the boy and Ikuto merely shrugged, I giggled at my boyfriend, which I shouldn't have done. He looked at me with a smirk, I opened my mouth to protest but something kept it very busy.

* * *

Fin!

There this story isn't sad at all! Yay me for a crappy and happy story! Well, if you like then review! If you hate then review! If you're a silent reader, then by all means review! :D

Thanks for reading azuashihiko~

Rimahiko for the world!

Reviews result to more stories :D


	2. Nagi

Summary: What does 'CPR' mean? Does it mean 'Chemistry Project Reduction'? Or maybe 'Corporate Policy Recitation'? Or maybe it means 'Cardio Pulmonary Resuscitation'? Nope! Wrong again, well, "CPR' actually stands for something, want to know what? Find out for yourself and read :D

CPR

Disclaimer: Didn't I tell you that I was a Filipino already?

Rate and Review

* * *

Nagi's POV

I sat on top of the board I had brought along, and let my eyes wander, we've been surfing for a few minutes now and I am really, really, really tired. Hey, why don't you try surfing when your playboy flirt chara is making your body move without your consent? Let's see if you don't get tired.

Well, I guess it's all right, because I did notice that while I was surfing she was watching me for quite some time. Yes, by 'she', I meant Utau, just kidding, of course it was Rima. Utau-chan and I are close but I can't see her in a girlfriend way, maybe just a sister, an older sister. Oh don't tell her that or I'll be dead!

Speaking of Rima, where is she, I scanned the beach and found her. She was sitting by the shore, her hair catching the sun's rays, her golden orbs shining so brightly, her smile incomparable to diamonds for they were far more dazzling.

So, yeah you've guessed by now that I am in love with Rima, but sadly she's still hates me. But I hope after my little plan, everything will work out perfectly. I have already told Kukai, Amu and Utau about the plan, and it was up to Nadeshiko to tell Kairi, Yaya, Ikuto and Tadase.

And, there she goes, thank you Nadeshiko! She's talking to the charas, nope to Ikuto, but why is she blushing? I get it! Rima must have teased her again. No wonder she looks like an angel, she is definitely the devil in disguise. Just kidding. But even so, she still looks like an angel, she was wearing a white see through sundress, but still, I couldn't see her body clearly. But, let me tell you she has developed really, really, REALLY well. If you know what I mea-.

Amu suddenly screamed, wait is it time? I looked around me and saw a big wave, wow, oh well, at least when I get pummeled it be reasonable. I stood and the board and rode the wave, wow this is cool, wait aren't I supposed to get pummeled? I shifted a bit and lost my balance. Ok, deep breath.

I waited a couple of seconds and felt a splash, Kukai must be here, then another, must be Utau, another one, this one's late, must be Amu. Kukai handed me goggles so that my eyes wouldn't hurt when I opened them. He passed me an inhaler and I took a deep suck. I have another good two minutes before I need to rise up. Kukai was wearing goggles to, he grinned at me and Utau and Amu pointed towards the surface signaling that we should get up. I closed my eyes and with another rush from the inhaler, I removed my goggles and grabbed hold of Kukai.

A few seconds later I felt a rush of air, we must have been out of the sea now. I opened my eyes a fraction and saw Ikuto walking up to Amu. Then as planned, Nadeshiko screamed my name and ran towards me.

"You better be praying this will work" she whispered as she bent towards me. I tried really, really hard not to smirk and ruin the plan. Then I felt another presence beside me, then I felt hands, small delicate hands on my chest, pushing, once, twice, thrice. Wait, Rima didn't even check my pulse she must be really wo-.

Okay brain, I have come to a decision and we are not going to finish that thought because as of now, Rima Mashiro, the girl I love, has her lips on mine! Then I heard the conspirators of my plan, the girls anyway, shriek and gasp.

Okay, now or never, I carefully rolled so now, Rima was on the sand, being pinned by me, If I were Nadeshiko, and thank Kami I'm not I would be giving fan girl shrieks by now. Then I felt her move from under me. I could almost, just almost hear the gears in her brain clinking.

I pulled away from her and gave her a grin, but I think it came off as a smirk because she blushed, as in scarlet. Hmm, I like that blush, she looks very, very cute. I wonder what I can do to amplify it, yeah I know. I bent down and let my lips linger near her ears.

"Rima-koi" as seductively as I can. Hey don't look at me like that! I am a growing boy with hormones! I lifted my head and found her blushing even redder than before. Then she must have recovered because she muttered something and pushed me off.

Rima stood up and I followed suit. Rima seemed to have been checking the gang's reactions, too busy to realize that I was standing beside her.

"Nice acting Fujisaki" Kukai chirped

"Thank you" I replied, but Nadeshiko did too! I shot her a look the said " Hey! You're just a mirror!" Then she shot me a look that said "I'm the mirror? Weren't you the one who used to dress up like me?"

"Why are you taking this so lightly?" Rima suddenly blurted out, then they all started to laugh, and that's only when I remembered, the plan! Crap, ugh, what position should I take? Kneel, kneel, okay, I'll kneel, as in now, and now I have knelt! Now what?

"D-do you know what N-na-gi ma-made you d-do?" Utau suddenly spoke, but it come off a little bit like she was singing the song stuttering

"Yeah CPR" Rima replied, coolly, wow she's pissed maybe this isn't such a good idea, well it's worth a try

"Yes CPR, which means, a 'Confessing Plan for Rima" I spoke up, I hope my voice doesn't sound strained. She turned to face me and I saw that she was holding back urges to kill me, she must not have registered the name. After she turned and saw me in my position her expression changed. Now's my chance.

"Rima Mashiro" I spoke, taking her hands "I love you, and though this is cliché and all, I worked really, really hard so please say yes" I complained in a mock serious voice. Rima's eyes were confused and dazed, then when she started to speak, something hit me on the head

"Nice way to confess!" the culprit murmured and I got mad, I turned to Ikuto

"At least it was in an original way!" I countered, huh! Mess with me! Ikuto shrugged and I heard a giggle. A giggle that sounded so much like the jingle of bells. I faced Rima with a smirk, then she opened her mouth, not a good idea, Rima-koi

* * *

Fin!

There this one's in Nagi's POV! If you like it review! If you hate it review! If you're a silent reader then by all means review!

Thanks for reading azuashihiko~

Rimahiko for the world!

Reviews result to more stories :D


End file.
